I Don't Care That You Were Late! Wait, What Did You Say?
by VYYumi
Summary: Yuma was trying to get to his date with Teto on time! But what will go wrong? Oneshot, K because I dunno, bad summary and story. I was rushed.


I Don't Care That You Were Late! Wait, What Did You Say?

Yuma VY2v3 was on his motorcycle, trying to get to a restaraunt to meet his girlfriend, Teto Kasane.

"I can't be late for her, or she'll get mad!" Yuma said to himself as he starting driving his motorcycle a bit faster.

Yuma heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was getting a call from his friend, Kaito Shion!  
"What would he need now?" Yuma whispered to himself. He then picked up the phone.

"Hey Yuma!" Kaito said cheerfully.  
Yuma responded, kind of irritated, "Hi Kaito, now what do you need? I'm trying to get to my date on time!"  
"Well, sorry about bothering you, but, I need help! I am kind of stuck..." Kaito responded sheepishly.  
"What did you get stuck in?" Yuma sighed. "Why didn't you call Meiko, or Gakupo, or one of your many siblings?"  
Kaito laughed nervously, "Well, I knew you would get here fastest.. I got stuck in my car door." "... Seriously... I'll be there in ten." Yuma growled, irritated.

Yuma finally reached the the house, and helped Kaito.  
"There. Now I have to go. Bye." Yuma told Kaito, solemnly.  
"See you Yuma! Thanks for the help!" Kaito waved to him.

Yuma went back on his motorcycle, and started driving to the restaraunt again.  
He felt his phone vibrate again, and noticed it was from his sister, Mizki VY1v3.

"Mizki, what is it? I am trying to meet Teto!" Yuma said, annoyed.  
"S-Sorry, O-O-Onii-chan, but I c-called to a-ask if y-you could pick m-me up..." Mizki said, seeming worried.  
Yuma responded, "Alright... But where are you?"  
Mizki spoke, "W-Well, I a-am at Gumo's a-apartment."  
"Okay. I'll be there soon. Be ready to get on my motorcycle. I'll take you to my apartment, and you can stay there for the night." Yuma said, annoyed.  
"O-Okay! T-Thank you, O-Onii-chan!" Mizki said.

Yuma made it to Gumo's apartment, and picked up Mizki, and dropped her off at his house.

"Thank y-you O-Onii-chan!" Mizki bowed.  
"Yeah, whatever, remember, you don't have to bow to me." Yuma responded.  
"O-Oh y-y-yeah, I f-forgot! Well a-anyways, I hope y-you and T-Teto have a good d-d-date!" Mizki walked inside.  
"Thanks." Yuma said, as he started up his motorcycle, and drove away.

Teto sat at the table she and Yuma had reserved.  
"He should've been here by now... If I call him, he might get annoyed..." Teto thought worriedly.  
She took a look at the clock on her phone, and glanced at the door of the restaraunt now and then, hoping Yuma would walk in.

"Are you ready to order yet, miss?" A waiter asked Teto.  
She replied, with a hint of sadness, "No... I am gonna wait a bit longer for my date.."  
"Okay, just speak with me or one of the other waiters or waitresses when you're ready." The waiter said as he walked away.

Yuma saw the restaraunt building, but was a little upset he was late. What he didn't see ahead of him, was a drunk driver in their truck speeding right towards Yuma on his motorcycle...

Teto received a call from Rei Kagene, telling her Yuma was in a wreck.  
"H-He what?!" She said, beginning to cry, "I-Is he o-o-okay?!" She started crying.

Rei tried to calm Teto down, "He'll survive, but he's in the hospital. Mizki, Luka, Gumo, Kaito, and Ritsu are already there. Akaito and I are coming to get you."  
Teto tried to keep control of herself, and stopped crying, "O-Okay..."

Rei and Akaito got to the restaraunt, and picked Teto up. They then made their way to the hospital.  
Luka, Mizki, Gumo, Ritsu, and Kaito were there, waiting for them outside of Yuma's room.

Teto ran up to a doctor with silver hair and red eyes, coming out of Yuma's room.  
"Is he o-okay?" She sniffled a bit, her eyes were red from crying.  
"He'll be okay. He just will need to be here for a few days, or weeks." The young doctor responded.

Teto walked in the room, followed by the others.

Yuma opened his eyes, noticing his friends walking in.  
"Hey guys.." He said, wincing.  
They noticed he had a bunch of bandages on him, and a broken leg. His eye was covered in bandage, too.  
The group all talked, and then they all walked out, letting Yuma rest, but Teto stayed behind.

Teto ran up to Yuma and gave him a big hug, trying to be careful not to hurt him.

"Sorry about being late, Teto..." He said as he handed her the flowers he was going to give her.  
"I don't care that you were late! I love you!" She then kissed him, and took the flowers.  
"Teto... Will you marry me?" He said as he showed a ring he had from his pocket.  
"Wait... What?" Teto whispered, surprised.  
Yuma smiled at her, "You heard me. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes, of course I will!" Teto smiled, extremely happy.

Yuma managed to stand up straight.  
"I love you, Teto Kas- I should say VY2v3..." Yuma smiled wide.  
"I love you, Yuma!" Teto giggled, hugging him.

"Yo, Yuma, don't get in a wreck going to your wedding!" Kaito laughed.

Yuma shouted, "SHUT UP!"


End file.
